Emotion
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Emotion dance is coming and Billy the bully wants to ask Moze. But there is a dare Ned has to go with moze. Will this turn into a friendship disaster. And if so, Will Moze ever forgive Claire and Lisa?
1. Interesting

Ned smacked into Cookie's locker.

"Help me!" Ned cried.

"It's the bully's again right?" Cookie corrected.

"Yes and they are really...really..really angry with me today!" Ned yelled, Cookie cleaned his ear with his finger.

"No problem Ned, Just be ready to talk to him once he come's around and-"

"Ned Bigby! There you are!" Billy shouted. His bully's and friends ran over to him. He grabbed Ned bye the collar and hung him up.

"You'r on your own pal!" Cookie cried. And he cowerdly jumped in the trash can.

"Now tell me something.." He growled.

"Anything! Just please don't punch my face in!" Ned cried.

"I need you...To asked Moze if she will go out with me this Saturday night to the Emotion dance." Billy said in an innocent tone,

Ned raised an eye brow..

"You know if you wanted me to ask her all you needed to do was come up to me and ask me to do it...without any fear." Ned stammered.

"Yeah I know, but this was funner. So will you ask her?" Billy asked.

"Sure sure ok." Ned said.

"Good...cause if you didn't..." Billy didn't answere, but just raised his fist.

He placed Ned back on ground and walked away with his possy behind him.

"Is he gone?" Cookie asked looking threw the trash can flap.

"Yeah he's gone. Bye the way thanks for the BACK UP!" Ned yelled threw the trash can flap.

"No problem Ned. After all what are friends for?" Cookie said.

Cookie lifted the trash can and ran to class.

Ned shook his head and got his books out of his locker.

"Hey Ned." Moze greeted.

"Oh Hey Moze, Look I need to ask you something. There's this friend of mine who wants to ask you to the emotion dance Saturday." Ned said.

Moze gave Ned a weird look.

"Ned, are you asking me?" Moze asked.

Ned's eye got big.

"Nono, It's just that I have this other friend who wants to ask YOU out. Ned said.

"Ohh, so what's his name?" Moze asked.

"Well...It's...Billy. Billy Loomer." Ned stammered.

Moze's eye were focused on Ned's mouth that the words came out of.

"Bully? Loomer?" Moze asked.

Ned nodded and started to feel sorry.

"He wants to ask...me?" She asked.

"Yes yes He wants to ask YOU to the dance. He was to nervouse to so he asked me to ask you." Ned said.

Moze raised her eye brow.

"Um, ok kinda odd. Tell him...I wont be going." Moze said.

Ned had a gasping look on his face.

"I'm not gonna go to the dance with someone who bully's everyone in this school. It wouldn't be right." Moze said.

"Yes it would!" Ned cried.

"No it wouldn't. And I think your just incouraging me to go because you don't want your face punched in." Moze said.

"Yes, and cause I want to help the big guy." Ned said whiping his face.

"Hmm..sorry. I gotta get to woodshop. Cya." Moze said waving.

Ned did a big sigh to let out all the...pain Billy's gonna let out on him.

"Here are some tips on how to get a date."

**"Make sure you show how nice you are. Show what that person likes."**

**"Make sure you are clean and show you care for that person."**

**  
"Getting good grades could help as well."**

Ned walked into his home room and looked up at the boared.

"Just some more math work..Well gees im gonna fail." Ned sighed.

**3 hours later.**

"Pass your papers forward." Teacher said.

Ned passed his paper un-done.

"Look's like im gonna be staying after class.." Ned mumbled.

"Ned looks like you'l be staying after class." He said.

Ned slammed his head on his desk.

"Here's a small tip for myself...PAY ATTENTION." Ned said. And he smacked his head with his hand.

**There's chapter 1.**


	2. One suprise after another

Ned walked to Moze's locker.

"Please." He asked.

"No." She answered.

Ned put on a big smile.

"Please?" He asked.

"No." Moze answered.

"PLEASE!" Ned cried.

"What does N O spell?" Moze asked.

"No." Ned answered.

"Good..read it. Learn it. understand it." Moze said giving Ned a piece of paper that said NO.

Ned ran up to Moze.

"But he will kill me if I tell him you said no!" He cried.

"Yeah. But it seems that's the only reason you want me to go with him." Moze said looking into his eyes.

Lisa and Claire ran up to Moze. With Claire holding up a sign up sheet.

"Jennefer Moze. We invite you to our ladies out slumber party. There will be food. Movies and make overs. A total of 13 girls got this form. We are having a sleep over at the school. Special one time thing we get to do thanks to coconut head. Hope you'll come." She said

Lisa squirt her liquids up her nose.

"Thanks guys." Moze said smiling.

The two girls walked away into the next room.

"Well at least the emotion dance is after the sleep over." Moze said in relief.

Ned blinked at her.

"No." She said.

She walked off to her home room. Ned dragging his body and fallowing her.

**After school.**

"Moze please!" Ned cried as he got on his hands and knees.

Moze bent down at Ned's face and looked into his eyes.

"Say it with me. Noooo." She whispered.

Ned all of a sudden didn't care about her going to the dance or not with Loomer. He felt something inside him after Moze went so close to him. As her breathing went across his face.

Moze got up and got on the bus.

"Hey Ned." Cookie greeted with a smile.

Ned just stood there watching Moze get on the bus.

"Um, Ned?" Cookie asked. He waved his hand in front of Ned's face.

"Can you believe her?" Ned asked.

"Who Moze? I dunno what to believe." Cookie said confused.

Ned shook his head.

"We better get on the bus before it leaves." Cookie suggested.

Ned and Cookie ran to the bus stop before it started. And left the school.

After a while Moze packed up her things and got to school for the sleep over. She opened the school doors and held on tight to her bags.

"Feels weird being in school when there is no school.." moze said to herself. "I wish I knew what room thy were staying in."

Lisa ran up to moze in her pajamas.

"Hey Moze, Sniff Glad you could make it. We're all sleeping in the Library." She said.

She grabbed Moze's hand and ran to the Library.

She opened the door and saw a total of 13 kids.

"Wow. You really wanted this sleep over." Moze said smiling.

"Glad you could make it moze. As you can see...The room is full now. So you can put your sleeping bag next to the door." Claire said pointing.

"That's ok." She said. Moze walked over the placed her sleeping bag on the ground. A camo sleeping bag. The other girls looked at her bag.

"What? It was my dads.." She mumbled.

Claire and Lisa shook their heads.

"Ok top discussion. The emotion dance. So Lisa. Who are you going with?" Claire asked.

"I want to go with Cookie." She answered.

Moze jaw dropped.

"Ofcourse you do girl. Everyone knows you've been crushing on Cookie." Claire said applauding.

Lisa smiling and sniffled.

_I didn't know that!_

"I'm gonna be going with. Coconut head." Claire said.

Moze's jaw once again, dropped in shock.

"I know coconut heads annoying but once you look past it. He's a nice guy. I mean who knows where this dance could lead to." Claire said. Everyone was in Oooh.

_Oh my gosh I gotta start going to sleep overs more!_

**Woo! That was chapter 2!**

**Does alil dance)**

I'm not as good in NDSS. I hardly dunno what tips to put in. lol. But I try. I'm a big fan of the show.


	3. Horrible dare

"So Moze. Who are you going with?" Lisa asked.

"No one." She answered.

The room was silent and all looking at Moze.

"What?" She asked.

"Moze, certainly perhaps Ned asked you?" Lisa asked.

"Um no, Ned's trying to get together with Suzie." Moze said.

The girls looked at each other.

"So your going with no one?" Claire asked.

"Yes im going with no one! How is this so shocking?" Moze asked in confusion.

"Well. Someone as pretty as you should be asked already." Claire said.

Moze smiled at her.

"Thanks Claire." She said.

Claire smiled back at her.

"Well.." Moze went on.

Everyone went close to her face.

"Well..Ned told me. Someone wanted to go with me." Mose finnished.

"And who was it?" Lisa asked.

"Well..Bully Loomer." Moze said and she quickly hid her face.

The group was in shock and stared at each other in a jaw dropping stare.

"Oh my gosh, so are you gonna go with him?" Claire asked.

"Tst no." Moze answered.

Everyone in the room started to yell.

"Why Moze? It's better going to a dance with someone you hate then not going at all." Lisa snorted.

"I am not going to the dance with someone who bullies everyone in the school. Nu uh not me." Moze said crossing her arms.

The girls huttled up and whispered to each other.

"Let's play truth or dare." Claire said.

"Um, ok." Moze said.

Claire looked to moze.

"Moze. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Are you inlove with someone special?" Lisa asked.

Moze started to feel some heat going up to her head.

"No." She answered.

The girls looked at each other again.

_Maybe I should choose dare next time. It shouldn't be as hard as truth._

"Moze truth or dare?" Lisa asked.

Moze started to feel confused.

"Uh..Dare?" Moze answered.

"We all dare you to kiss Ned at his locker. TOMORROW." They all said at the same time.

All of a sudden Moze lowered her arms and felt like she was about to crash into a fire wall.

"Kiss..Ned?" She asked.

All the girls nodded and started to giggle.

"No way thats not fair." Moze said.

"It's a dare. You have to do it. Or eles." Lisa said.

"Or eles what?" Moze asked.

"We are gonna tell Dorris and her crew to give you a swirly." Claire said crossing her arms.

Moze felt weak in her arms and felt like tears were gonna burst threw.

_Oh man this is totally gonna end our friendship..._

"Got it?" Claire asked.

Moze did a small nod and laid back on her sleeping bag. She had a sickish feeling in her stomach. She dug her face into her pillow and covered her body up.

"Moze we're gonna watch a movie. You want to join us?" Lisa asked.

"No thanks.." She said in a sad tone.

Lisa didn't say anything and crowled back next to Claire.

"Claire, Do you think the dare we gave Moze was a bit..Snort wrong?" Lisa asked.

"No Lisa, It's a dare for the thousand time. She has to. Everyone has to do the dare." Claire said.

"I know but, kissing her best friend? What if it ruins there friendship? It will be our fault." Lisa said.

"Ned and moze are the best of friends. I have a feeling Moze will tell Ned everything. As long as she does the dare. Who cares if she told Ned everything. He will understand." Claire said glueing her eyes back to the TV.

Lisa turned back to Moze seeing her body turned the otherway from the crowed. She made an "Un sure" look.

**Wala. Chapter 3.**

**And uh..sorry for the bad grammer and spelling. Not my best.**


	4. Not taking it well

**Next day.**

The 13 girls got dressed and waited for their parents to come pick their bags up.

Claire walked over to moze.

"I hope you remembered what you have to do." Claire whispered.

Moze shut her eyes hoping she could wake up from this nightmare.

Her moms care came bye.

"Here are my bags ma. Just put them in my room once you get home ok?" Moze asked.

"Ok dear have a great day at school." She said.

"Yeah right.." Moze mumbled.

She hands over her bags to her mom and shuts the car door. Watches her mom drive off.

"Let's get going Moze." Claire said.

Moze walked inside the school feeling like she's gonna break down. Claire and Lisa watched her.

"I think she's being to dramatic." CLaire said crossing her arms.

"No, I think we were being to careless." Lisa said looking at her. She walked inside the school.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a great idea.." Claire asked herself.

She ran into the school carrying her books.

Moze walked to her locker, hoping Ned wasn't anywhere near.

_As long as I can't find him I can't do the dare!_

_But Ned always comes to my locker every morning..._

Ned held onto his book bag straps and walked to Moze's locker.

Moze turned around and saw Ned coming her way.

Lisa and Claire hid behind the staires.

"I still say this is a bad idea..!" Lisa said. She put her allergy care up her nose.

"Maybe well be lucky." Claire said in a hopfull voice.

Moze panicked and started to slum. She ran the othre direction.

Claire was suprised.

"Hey she ran out on him!" Claire said.

She grabbed her phone and was ready to call Billy. But lisa grabbed her cell phone.

"Give her time Claire." She said. And she gave the cell phone back to Claire.

Claire sighed and got out from under the steps.

"Where's Moze going?" Ned asked.

"Um, Class?" Lisa answered.

Ned shrugged and went to his home room.

"This could take a while." Lisa said sniffling.

Claire moaned and walked to the principles office.

Lisa ran to Cookie's locker.

"Hey Cookie." She said.

"Oh Hey Lisa. What's up?" Cookie asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you have a date to the dance?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. But im planning on getting one. I have an idea." Cookie said.

Lisa felt usless.

"Your not doing the match finder thing again are you?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. You'll see." Cookie said.

He ran into the boys room.

Lisa was waiting for him to come out.

"What could he have up his sleeve.." Lisa wondered.

The boys bathroom door slammed opened and out came cookie with disco pants and a crazy hat and disco hair. With dark sun glasses.

"I'm a dancing machine!" Cookie said.

Lisa didn't have the romantic feeling. More of the disturbed feeling.

"But Cookie, wouldn't you like it better being yourself? Snort

"The old Cookie could never get a date with the ladies." Cookie said.

He boogied to his class room.

Lisa shook her head and walked to her home room.

Ned sat in his seat and noticed Moze next to him.

"Pst, Moze." He whispered.

Moze tried to ignore him.

"Pst. Moze!" He whispered alittle louder.

Moze turned to him.

"What..?" She answered.

"You ran off once I came to your locker. What gives?" Ned asked.

Moze shook her head.

"Not now Ned." She said.

Ned shrugged and looked up at the boared.

"Alright kids open your books to page 5." Teacher said.

**Here's another 1 for ya**


	5. Very close

After class Moze ran to her locker and quickly got out her books.

"Hey Moze." Ned greeted.

"Oh hey Ned." She said feeling weak.

"Why did you run from you'r locker this morning?" Ned asked.

"I just remembered I was late for...something." Moze stammered.

Ned raised an eye brow.

"Speaking of running gotta go again cya." Moze quickly smashed her sentence together and ran off to 3 period.

Ned shrugged and made a confused look.

Cookie walked up to Ned dancing.

"What happened to you?" Ned asked.

"Oh just alittle something I did for the dance. The ladies have been all over me Ned! I'm cool." He said.

"Hey do you know if Moze is okay?" Ned asked.

"What do you mean?" Cookie asked.

"Well she keeps running out on me. Like she has some crazy exscuse she late for something." Ned said concerned.

"She could be seeing her sick aunt." Cookie said.

Ned wacked Cookie.

"Be seriouse man. Let the old Cookie talk." Ned said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Um. Maybe she really is late for something." Cookie said.

"How can she be late for class when we take the same home room?" Ned asked.

"Well the school dance is up. Usually when she means like that. She's searching for a date and has no time to talk." Cookie said. "Like you want to get the last rasberry pie!"

Ned gave him a "That's a stupid answere" stare.

"Hey you asked and I gave you my answere. Who knows, maybe she'll seeya tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I gotta go attract more georgeous women." Cookie said in a smooth voice.

Ned made a weird look.

"Here are some tips for a friend."

Tip 1: Try talking to your friend seeing if she/he is ok. Get down to the reason.

Tip 2: Try spending more time with that person so she can exsplaine more about the topic.

Tip3: Let he/she know you care.

Ned ran after Moze. He twirled her around to see him.

"Where are you going? Woodshop doesn't start for like 10 minutes. You'r not gonna be late." Ned said.

"Oh yes I will! I'm helping out and I gotta be there before everyone eles!" Moze said moving her feet.

Claire and Lisa were under the steps again.

"Come on Moze either this! Or a swirl with some toilet paper on top!" Lisa cried. Claire was silent and watched them work.

"Well if there's really anything wrong Moze you know you can tell me. We're friends right?" Ned asked.

Moze was silent.

"Right..friends. Just, friends." Moze said.

Moze looked into Ned's Blue bright eyes.

"Come on Moze!" Lisa said. She snorted.

Moze held Ned's hands and just when there noses touched the bell rang.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late like I said! Cya!" Moze said.

Ned watched her walk away.

"Oh Moze...!" Lisa cried.

"She was very close.." Claire said.

As Moze walked to her class she kept thinking to herself.

"I could have done it and it would all be over.." Moz said to herself.

She held on tight to her books and ran into woodshop.

**Chapter done**


	6. Concerned

Ned walked to Cookie's locker.

"Cookie I need to-"

Ned didn't finnish seeing Cookie being adored bye millions of girls.

Ned fought his way threw and grabbed Cookie's arm and dragged him into the girls room.

"Aw..!" They cried.

Ned slammed Cookie against the wall.

"What do you want Ned I was busy being adored!" Cookie yelled.

"Listen. I think I figured out what's wrong with Moze." Ned said.

Cookie shrugged.

"I really don't care right now!" Cookie said.

Ned smacked Cookie.

"Whew...Thanks Ned, I needed that. So what's wrong with Moze?" Cookie asked.

"I think she is inlove!" Ned said.

Cookie just stared at that boy.

"Yeah everyone knows she's inlove with that never letting go basketball freak." Cookie said.

"No, she's inlove with someone different. I can tell." Ned said.

"Oh what you think its coconut head?" Cookie asked.

Ned shook his head.

"Well lemme know when you figured it out...I totally forgot what I was doing. What was I doing?" Cookie asked.

Ned shrugged,

"Well I gotta get to class cya Ned."

Cookie opened the door and the girls attacked him.

"Hello ladies!" Cookie greeted.

The girls carried Cookie away. Lisa just watching him make a fool of himself.

She walked away feeling sad inside.

After woodshop Moze made a break for the main room.

Claire jumped infront of her.

"What do you want Claire?" Moze asked.

"You were supposed to kiss Ned Bigby before class." Claire said crossing her arms.

"It was time for class I didn't have time." Moze said.

"You had plenty of time, you know what. I think you wanted to get away so you wouldn't have to kiss him." Claire said.

"No no, it is a dare after all and even I know I have to do it." Moze said. She felt a drop of sweat go down her face.

Claire made a disturbed stare. And she walked to the office.

Moze sighed and slowely walked to the cafiteria.

"Maybe I'm just hungry.." She said to herself.

She snagged a tray of food and sat down.

She was about to take a bite when Ned sat across from her.

Ned didn't say anything but took a drink.

Moze just hurried up and ate her peas.

After a few seconds Ned spoke up.

"So how are yo-"

"Fine thankyou." Moze interrupted.

Ned shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Moze, I know your inlove." Ned said.

Moze spat out her food the other direction.

"Really? With who?" She asked whiping her mouth.

"I know your still inlove with Seth." Ned said shaking his head.

Moze had a confused look on his face.

"Um, ok yeah? And your still inlove with Suzie?" Moze said.

Ned nodded.

"So, great. After all this time you found out..?" Moze said.

"Well I found out you love him alot. And how your emotions are not quite what they used to be." Ned said.

"But thats good to. Cause the emotion dance is coming." He added.

_Ned you have no idea what im going threw.._

"Ned, can you meet me at the lockers. I gotta..show you something." Moze lied.

"Sure Moze." Ned said.

They both continued eating their lunch.

**End of chapter**


	7. BFF

Moze walked to her locker messing with her fingers.

"Ok..here it goes. The end of our friendship. Lisa and Claire better be happy.." Moze mumbled.

She waited for Ned to come. Hoping he couldn't come.

But she saw Ned walking across heading her way.

_Alright moze you can do this..just imagine its Seth...Seth...Seth...Seth...Ned...Ned? I mean Seth!_

Ned walked up to her.

"Hey Moze so what did you want to show me?" Ned asked.

Moze started sweating and her hands were shaking.

"Moze are you alright?" Ned asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry Ned." Moze said.

She grabbed Ned's face. One hand on one cheek, one on the other.

"Moze? What-Wa-"

Moze pressed her lips onto Ned's. She started to lower her arms while doing it. She quickly broke the kiss.

She had her hands over her face.

Lisa and Claire watched them just stand there.

"Why doesn't Ned say something?" Claire asked.

Lisa shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Ned it was a dare and-"

"I-It's ok M-Moze. Um, thanks for showing me..Whatever." Ned stammered. He ran to home room.

Moze lowered her arms and felt tears running down her cheeks.

Claire and Lisa ran up to her.

"You ok?" Lisa asked.

"I did your stupid dare, and now I'll never talk to Ned again. Thanks alot you two." Moze said in there faces. She walked to woodshop.

Claire and Lisa stared at each other.

"What we did, was it wrong?" Claire asked.

"Glad you caught on." Lisa said snorting.

They both walked to class feeling bad.

**Next day.**

Moze got up and skipped breakfast and just went to school. She skipped Ned's locker and went to Cookie's.

"Hey Cookie." Moze said.

"Oh hey Moze, so are you feeling better?" Cookie asked poofing his hair.

"Not really." She answered.

"That's to bad. Well I hope things with you and Seth turn out alright. Now if you'll exuse me I gotta go get some ladies. bu bye." He said waving. And he walked away.

Moze felt alone. With Ned not talking to her and Cookie not paying attention, its like she doesn't have any friends at all.

Moze got her books and headed for home room. But Ned walked up to her.

"Moze." He said.

Moze felt like she was gonna fall apart.

"So what, now your gonna tell me our friendship is over Ned Bigby?" Moze asked.

"No moze, I would never let that happen." He said holding her hands.

She pulled away.

"Well what do you want?" Moze asked.

"I just want an exsplination." Ned said.

Moze sighed.

"Alright..I went to the slumber party and they dared me to kiss you, there I said it." Moze said.

Ned shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Moze asked.

"It's kinda funny." Ned said.

"What's so funny?" Mose said showing a small smile.

"You doing a dare. It's funny." Ned said smiling.

"How?" She asked.

"To me your more of the good student. Not the kind that would do dares. And to me its kinda funny when you do one." Ned said.

Moze smiled and laughed.

"Yeah it is funny." Moze said.

"Hey um, Look. Is there anyway we can just forget this every happened?" Ned asked.

"Yeah." Moze said.

Ned patted her on the back and they both walked toward home room.

Lisa and Claire ran up to Moze.

"Can we talk to you Moze?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Moze answered.

"I'll be there in a sec." Moze said.

Ned waved and walked to home room.

Moze smiled.

"Moze, we're so sorry about you and Ned yesterday." Claire said.

"Really truly are sorry." Lisa said.

"Guys, its ok. Turns out Ned and I are friends again." Moze said.

The two girls did a sigh of relief.

"That's great." Lisa said.

"Well I better go cya." Moze said.

She walked to home room.

_I got to kiss my bestfriend. And at the sametime. I get to keep my friendship with him. I'de say this turned out pretty lucky for me._

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Red rose

**Emotion Dance**

Ned arived at the dance.

"Hey Cook-"

Ned didn't finnish seeing 12 girls around him.

"These girls love meh!" Cookie said.

Lisa watched Cookie fool around.

She sighed.

Coconut head sat next to her.

"My date blew me off for him. What about you?" Coconut head asked.

"My date blew me off for all them girls." Lisa said snorting.

"Wait, he was gonna take you?" Coconut head asked.

"Yeah, but I can see he had other plans." Lisa said frowning.

Coconut head got up and stood infront of Lisa.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

Lisa looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure." She said.

She got up and placed her hands in his and laid her head on his chest.

Without looking Coconut head cheered to himself.

"Thanks..." Lisa said.

"Sure Lisa." He said. They danced the night away.

Ned walked around.

"Hey Suzie. You dateless?" Ned asked.

"Neh, Seth is coming. He said he's gonna give me a rose." She said happily.

Ned hid the rose he got for Suzie behind his back.

"Who are you with?" She asked.

"Oh, no one. Only here for the heck of it." Ned said.

"Oh, well that's to bad." Suzie said.

Ned shrugged,

"Have fun on your date Suzie.." Ned said.

Suzie smiled and walked away.

The dance started.

Ned was in the corner watching them all dance.

Billy ran up to him and held up a fist.

"So where's Moze Bigby?" Billy yelled.

"I I dunno." Ned stammered.

"Did she say she was coming?" Billy asked.

"Um, I dunno I didn't get the chance to ask her." Ned said.

"You know what this means Ned? I'm gonna pound ya!" Billy said.

He raised his fist up high and held Bigbys collar.

The doors opened for one last person.

Billy turned around and saw a brown hair girl with a pink dress on and glitter on her face.

Ned turned to her and his jaw dropped.

Billy forgot about Ned and dropped him on the chairs.

"Moze there you are!" Billy said.

"Hi, Billy." Moze said crossing her arms.

She turned to Ned.

"Did you do that to him?" Moze asked.

"Oh no ma'am. I would never." Billy stammered.

Moze was impatient.

"Uh huh...Cya." Moze said walking to him.

The moon light lit on Moze's body as she held out her hand to Ned's.

She pulled him up from the ground.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah im swell." He corrected.

Moze laughed.

"Bigby!" Billy screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Ned cried.

Billy charged after Ned when Moze stepped in front of him.

"Billy leave Ned alone." Moze said.

The dance stopped looking at Moze.

Dorris ran over wearing a goth looking dress.

"Oh Ned Bigby. Ready to dance with me in the center?" She asked.

Ned made a discusted look.

"No." Ned answered.

"Don't you just hate that boy.." Billy said.

"I hate Moze." She said.

"She stole my baby!" Dorris yelled.

"Baby..?" Moze said.

"Yeah and Ned stole mine." He said.

'Yeesh.." Ned said.

"Well..We seem to hate them both differently." Dorris said.

"Yup.." Billy said.

"You dateless?" She asked.

"Now I am. Why?" Billy asked.

"Well, do you want to dance?" Dorris asked.

"Sure ok." Billy answered.

Dorris held onto Billy's arm and walked to the dance floor.

"Have you ever seen a stranger sight?" Moze asked.

"No." Ned answered. "This is by far."

Ned looked at Moze.

"You look beautiful By the way." Ned said smiling.

"Thankyou, your great too." Moze said.

"No date either?" Ned asked.

"Nope. How bout you?" Moze asked.

Ned shook his head. They both looked out to the dance floor.

"Ha. Coconut head and Lisa. Weirdest couple huh?" Ned asked.

"Yeah." They both laughed.

"Um. here." Ned said. Handing her a red rose.

Moze burst in red and sniffed.

"Thankyou Ned. This was really sweet." Moze said.

"Sure M-"

"You were gonna give this to Suzie wern't you." Moze interrupted.

Ned smiled.

"Oh well thanks anyway." Moze said.

"Ned, do you want to dance with me?" Moze asked.

Ned looked up at her.

"Sure ok." Ned said.

They both walked out to the dance floor. Ned placed his arms around her waists and Moze placed her arms on his shoulders.

They both danced the night away.

"Wait ladies please stop!" Cookie shouted.

All the girls charged after him.

"Ahhhhhhahahah!" Cookie cried.

"Bad idea for Cookie." Ned said.

Moze laughed and blushing looking down at Ned.

"Thanks...for dancing with me Ned." Moze said.

**End of dance.**

Everyone was gone and trash was on the floor. Everyone was gone but Lisa,Cookie,Ned and Moze. And some other kids.

"Yo that was an awsome dance." Billy said.

"Yeah best one ever." Dorris said smiling.

Lisa sat at the table.

"Hey Lisa. You came?" Cookie asked.

"Yeah I came. How are your whonds?" Lisa asked. She snorted.

"Healing." Cookie answered.

"Hey Lisa. If your not walking home with anyone eles. Want me to walk you?" Cookie asked.

"Sure." Lisa said smiling.

Ned and Moze walked over.

"I think I can add something to this." Ned said.

Tip 1: Don't act like someone your not to impress someone. Be yourself and that person will get to know you better."

Cookie smiled.

"I'll remember that." Cookie said.

"Come on Cookie dough, lets go." Lisa said grabbing his arm.

"Cya guys." Cookie said waving.

Ned and Moze looked at each other.

"Cookie dough?" They asked each other. And they laughed.

"This was fun Ned. I'm glad I came." Moze said.

"Yeah, me too." Ned said.

"I better get home, thanks again." Moze said.

Moze walked past him put felt a tug on her arm.

She turned around, and quickly, Ned pressed his lips against hers. (Only lasted a few seconds)

Moze blushed in scarlet.

"I''ll see you tomorrow?" Ned asked.

Moze smiled.

"Count on it." Moze answered.

And she walked out the door.

_I have a feeling im gonna be remembering this untell I die. I guess I'll take it to the graves._

**End**


End file.
